


Plums

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku takes matters into her own hands, going off into the nasty streets to scour for food for Gin and herself - only to find her plan had been all in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums

"Get outta my sight, ye lil' brat! If I see ye anywhere near my shop again, I swear you'll wish you were never born!"

And with that, the old man slammed the door shut, leaving Rangiku to nurse her aching jaw. Passersby turned their heads to look her way, contempt laced through their eyes so evidently that she had to bow her head to avoid them. She could even feel the hatred as if they were the sun emitting generous heart. Unable to withstand it, she tore her way through the streets, scampering along on her bare feet. The hard ground was littered with bird droppings and sharp rocks, and it would have been unfathomable for a young girl like Rangiku to be running around as if stepping on a piece of broken glass was nothing, but she was already used to it. she had been living in the outskirts for quite some time. Having a cut in her body was nothing that she couldn't handle. The only thing that could break her was hunger, for her possessed a rather impressive amount of spiritual pressure.

It was because of said hunger that she had stolen her way out of the little hut she shared with Gin in the wee hours of dawn. She was always aware of the fact that he was the one who gathered food to sustain them while she merely say around and waited. It had been going on for far too long – Rangiku was quite fed up with being the one on the receiving end of the line. So, with that thought in mind, she left in search of something to take as breakfast.

That was when she came across a little shop in the corner selling all sorts of candy in every colour thinkable. Attention caught by the colourful shop, Rangiku had made her way in without a second thought. She was without money, as all street rats were, and so with much planning, she tucked as much candy she could under her thin clothing and tried to walk out as if there nothing out of the ordinary.

That was when a piece of candy slipped out, landed on the floor and rolled to a stop right at the shopkeeper's feet, Rangiku was grabbed by the collar before she could even make a move to run, and he gave her a hard slap across the face while screaming rather uncouth words at her.

After running for quite some time, Rangiku finally arrived at their hut that sat in the outskirts of the district. She was about to enter when a cold chill ran up her spin, freezing her in place. What was she to tell Gin? How could she explain the split lip she now sported? Before she left, she had sat beside his sleeping figure, gazing at his face. He had on a calming expression, one that could set Rangiku's mind at ease whenever she looked at him. a vision of that early morning flashed through her mind, and she pulled the image into focus and closed her eyes to see it better. After a while, her anxiety seemed to have disappeared, and with a newfound peace she entered the hut.

There, sitting on the dirt ground, was none other than Gin. He greeted her with one of his wide grins.

"Where've ye been? I've been waitin' for ye to come back." He tilted his head to the side in mild puzzlement when he noticed Rangiku's bloody lip. She turned away with shame, but with an understanding smile Gun gestured for her to sit. Though Rangiku avoided his gaze, she could sense that he knew what had happened. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them, only broken when Gin picked a plum from the heap beside him and offered it to her.

"Here, eat up."

Rangiku reached out and hesitantly accepted it, and that was when Gin's gaze froze her in place. He pressed the plum in the palm of her hand almost insistently, and she could feel an odd air of affection radiating from his being.

"Don't ye worry, Rangiku. I'll take care o' both o' us."


End file.
